


A whole army of Time Lords

by FragileObject



Series: Drabble4: Two lost years [2]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Blood, Cruelty, Death, Drabble Collection, Drabble4: Dos años perdidos, Drabble4: Two lost years, Fear, M/M, Medical Torture, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Psychological Torture, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 15:06:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2274336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FragileObject/pseuds/FragileObject
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After some months of tortures and rapes, the Master discovers Jack's little secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A whole army of Time Lords

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Un ejército entero de Señores del Tiempo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2274327) by [FragileObject](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FragileObject/pseuds/FragileObject). 



> Note: These series are composed of all the pieces I’ve written but have never been part of any story and some that have eventually resulted to be a complete story. I've divided them into eight stages, according with my own "universe": Beginning, Valiant, Among Masters, Two lost years, Recovery, Twist of fate, Family life, and Future. There’s no order inside every stage. Some are funny, some are silly and others, endearing. Some are horrible, cruel. But I think Jack and Ianto deserve that everything gets published. All my other stories also fit these stages. For the moment. Torchwood will never end.
> 
> I want to thank my precious friend Fantasticlyn for her support and her grammatical advices.

—What’s that, Jack? —the Master said at the blood on the floor. He seemed to know without any doubt what that disaster meant.

Jack pressed himself against the wall, naked, frozen, clasping his legs to his chest and hugging them tightly, trying to separate himself as much as he could from the pool of dried and clotted blood.

—I don’t know —he muttered, fearing what was coming.

—YOU KNOW PERFECTLY! —the Master shouted approaching him—.WHY DIDN’T I KNOW YOU COULD HAVE CHILDREN!

—Because I can’t!

—DON’T LIE TO ME, JACK! YOU HAVE ABORTED MY CHILD WHEN YOU’VE DIED! AND IS THE SECOND TIME YOU DO IT SINCE YOU’RE HERE!

The Master seemed more insane than ever and Jack began to mourn with his forehead against the wall. He had endured almost one year in captivity, subjected to the will of the psychopath and he was afraid of going insane.

—I can’t... I can’t have children...

The Master stepped closer and bent down in front of his prisoner. Suddenly, he seemed illuminated.

—Of course... You’re not from that damn XXI century which our mutual friend is so fond of... —he said with a smile and an ecstatic air—. You’re a more evolved human being... In your time, the male of your species can also breed and gestate children! How could I forget that?!

His eyes shone with excitement and he laughed. Jack felt that what was left of his world sank forever. Desperate and scared, he faced the Master.

—NO! I CAN’T ! OTHER MEN CAN IN MY TIME, BUT I CAN’T ! MY BODY IS UNABLE TO GESTATE NOTHING FOR MORE THAN A FEW WEEKS!

—Ah, my boy, my beautiful Jack... —the Master said, undeterred by his victim’s explosion. He slid his fingertips by Jack’s dirty cheek and the Captain couldn’t help the tears escape from his eyes—. Can’t you see we have everything on our side? Both of us are eternal... We have all the time in the world... Literally! I will create for you the necessary drugs and we will do it... We will have our own children! WE’LL HAVE A WHOLE ARMY OF TIME LORDS!

The Master laughed aloud, amazed, exultant. He stood up and raised his arms upward. Jack, trembling all over, leaned against the wall and tried to suppress the nausea with all his strength.


End file.
